Users in a social network communicate and collaborate with each other, share photographs and other media, comment on posts, and perform various other activities. One such activity is creating calendar events and planning those events, including the distribution of invitations and the coordination of event details such as the timing and location of the event. Meanwhile, an ever-increasing number of devices around our homes and other spaces that frequently serve as venues for a hosted event are becoming network-connected such that users can interact with and control these devices from a remote location. It is becoming more common to incorporate network-connectivity into conventionally unintelligent devices like dishwashers, water filters, and HVAC systems in order to add intelligence, flexibility, and adaptability to them. Interaction with these smart devices may include periodic maintenance, powering-on, starting, switching-off, and changing parameters, as examples. The potential for integrating event planning with smart device capability has not been exploited.